Real life MMPR
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: When the Beetle borgs were done fighting evil one of their kids under a new idenity along with four others became the real life Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
1. Origins

Real Life MMPR

I don't own Power Rangers or this idea really I got it from another Saban Series Big Bad Beetleborgs

Steven, Troy, Ashley, Becky and Devin were walking up to a old lamp shop.

"Steven are you sure you want to enter here its said to be haunted." Devin said.

"Of course I'm sure lets go." Steven said.

The Red shirt wearing teen lead the others in.

"This shop has been closed for twenty years the only reason why it's not condemned is because your dad owns the building." Ashley said to Devin.

"Yeah I have always asked him why. He always said that he and his sister always hung out in a place like this during his time as the Blue Beetleborg." Devin said.

"Hey guys look" Troy held out an oil lamp type thing.

"It looks a little dirty I'm going to clean it up." Steven rubbed the lamp.

Smoke rose from the lamp as a figure came out of the lamp.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Figure said.

"What are you." Ashley said.

"Why I'm the genie of the lamp." The Genie said.

"Whoa you mean the three Wishes kind." Troy said.

"Nope the infinite wish kind." The Genie said.

"So I can make any wish I want since I set you free." Steven said.

"Yes you can by the way red is a good color on you." The genie joked.

"How did you know what I was thinking about wishing for." Steven said.

"Oh I just know and you seem like the hero type you put others before yourself a good quality as a leader." The Genie said.

"Ok I wish my friends and I were the real life Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." Steven said.

"Ok SHAZAMMMMMM POW POP POP POP." The genie said.

Steven was overcome with a red light.

Ashley tried to protest as she was overcome with a yellow light.

"This feels weird." Becky said as a pink light washed over her.

"Yeah I feel great." Troy said as a purple light flooded his being.

Devin said nothing as a blue light washed over him.

Suddenly a smash was heard as a being appeared before him "AHHHH After ten thousand years I'm free time to conquer earth and not that fictionalized one ether." The woman said.

"Rita Repulsa." Steven said.

"Oops did I mention that since you are the power rangers you have to have a villain or in this case villainess." The Genie said.

"I kind of figured that." Steven said.

"Good because you all look a little lost." The Genie said

"Putties attack!" Rita said.

Suddenly a bunch of classic putties appeared around them

"Come on lets lead them out of the shop!" Steven said to his friends.

"Right." Devin said.

The five teen ran out of the shop with the putties close behind them.

"Alright lets get them." Steven said.

Steven swung his fist and kicked the putty in front of him but it was like hitting a rock.

"Dang it I forgot the TV show ,putties must be defeated in our morphed forms." Steven said.

"well lets try it." Ashley said.

"Ok Troy by the looks of things you weld the mighty Masadon." Steven said.

"Devin you got Billy's Zord the Triceratops." Steven said.

"Hon you have the Pterodactyl." Steven said.

"Ashley you have the Sabertooth Tiger." Steven said.

"And I got the Tyrannosaurus." Steven said.

Steven got in position.

"Alright Guys its Morphin Time." Steven said as a belt buckle appeared in his hands.

"Masadon." Troy said

"Pterodactyl." Becky said.

"Triceratops." Devin said.

"Sabertooth Tiger." Ashley said.

"Tyrannosaurus." Steven said.

All five teens were decked out in their new power suits.

"Alright." Steven said.

Steven charged the putties with his new team.

"Power Sword." Steven said summoning his weapon.

"Power Axe." Troy said following his que.

"Power fangs." Ashley said.

"Power Bow." Becky said.

"Power lance." Devin said.

The rangers defeated the putties.

"Alright Good work team." Steven said.

Suddenly the ground shook as a monster appeared.

"Oh no the Genie must have left the portal open." Troy said.

"That's right." The Genie said.

"In order for you to remain Power Rangers the portal must stay open so until you beat Rita you will be facing monsters." The Genie added."

"That also means that the good guys come out too like the zords and Zordon and Alpha." Devin said.

"Yes so the command center is here." The genie said pointing to an area out of town in their heads up display.

"Morphinaminal." Steven said.

"Dork." Becky said.

The monster grew annoyed by the rangers and attacked.

Steven and the other fought hard against the monster.

"Alright guys lets combine our weapons." Steven said.

The assembled blaster was ready to fire.

"FIRE!" the Rangers said.

The blast blew up the monster.

"Grow Monster Grow." Rita said throwing her wand at the spot where the monster was.

Suddenly the monster grew to a monstrous twenty stories.

"Oh damn." Steven said.

"We Need Dino Power NOW!" Steven roared.

"Look the Zords." Becky said.

"Whoa awesome." Troy said.

"Totally." Ashley said.

"Lets get in our zords." Devin said.

Steven jumped towards his zord.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Steven screamed as he leaped into the zord.

"This is Steven Tyrannosaurus zord is online." Steven said.

"Triceratops online." Devin said.

"Masadon online." Troy said.

"Sabertooth Tiger ready to go." Ashley said.

"Pterodactyl zord at the ready." Becky said.

"Alright lets combine our zords." Steven said.

Suddenly the zords came together.

"Dino Megazord tank mode." Steven said.

"Shifting into Warrior mode." Devin said.

The zords combined mass rose to form the Megazord.

"Power Sword." They all said.

The Megazord swung its sword.

"Super Slash." Steven said.

The Megazord slashed its sword destroying the monster.

"Yeah our first victory." Steven shouted.

"Good job guys we did it." Troy said.

**AND FROM THAT POINT ON TROY BLAIR, ASHLEY BLAIR, DEVIN HUBERT, BECKY STARKS, AND STEVEN JOHNSTON BECAME EARTH MIGHTEST PROTECTORS THE MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**So I have to ask are you guys ready for another chapter if so review or pm me at anytime.**


	2. Destiny Revealed: Jason's Return

Real life MMPR Chapter 2: Destiny revealed

Steven was walking with Devin.

"Remind me again why did your family change last names." Steven said.

"Well people found out about my dad and aunt being Beetleborgs and kept hounding them so my dad changed our last name and the government gave our family as a thank you our fortune." Devin said.

"Does your dad still have his morpher." Steven asked.

"Yeah but its busted Flabber tried to fix it but he has failed." Devin said.

"Hey Genie!" Steven said into his phone like communicator.

"Yes Master." Genie said.

"I wish we had a backup power for us to use when our power coins fail." Steven said.

"Coming up." Genie said.

Over the phone Steven heard ZEO! Coming from what he knew was the Zeo Crystal.

"Ok now we have a backup power can you also try and help Flabber fix Devin's dad's morpher we may need the Beetleborgs help against Rita." Steven said. "On it master." Genie said.

"Why would we need my dad and aunt's help." Devin said.

"If my knowledge on Power Ranger history is correct the Evil Green Ranger is due for an appearance and we need their help if we are to subdue him or her." Steven said.

"Wow who knew that our Red Ranger knew so much." Devin said.

"Shut up dork." Steven said jokingly.

"Steven this is Becky." Becky said.

"What is it Becky." Steven said.

"Putties and a monster is in the park." Becky said.

"Alright we are on our way." Steven said.

"Devin lets suit up!" Steven said.

"I'm with you." Devin said.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Steven said.

"Triceratops." Devin said.

"Tyrannosaurus." Steven said.

Both male rangers were in their power suits.

"Get ready to teleport." Steven said.

He placed both hands on his belt buckle Devin did the same and both Rangers flew away in streaks of red and blue lights.

"So Steven and Devin are power Rangers." A pretty girl walked out of the bushes.

"Tara this is your lucky day." Tara said to herself.

"Steven will be mine and with this picture of him morphing he has to dump Becky and get with me." Tara laughed evilly.

Meanwhile up on the moon base.

"Ah Goldar I believe I found our new Evil Green Ranger take her and bring her here it will take a while before we will be ready to deploy her." Rita said.

"Yes my empress." Goldar said.

Back in the park.

Steven and Devin landed next to becky.

"Oh I'm supposed to morph." Becky blushed.

"Yeah becky we are." Troy said clutching his side.

"Lets morph now." Ashley said.

"Its Morphin Time." Troy said.

"Masadon." Troy said.

"Pterodactyl" Becky said.

"Saber tooth Tiger." Ashley said.

The remaining power rangers were now decked out in their power suit

"Power Sword, lets see how you putties like a little sword play." Steven said.

Steven jumped and slashed down on a putty. It shattered in to clay pieces.

"Power Axe, watch out putties here I come." Troy said.

"Power Lance, it's time to stick this where the sun doesn't shine putties." Devin said.

"Power Bow, let's see how you like arrows to the knee putties." Becky said.

"Power fangs, I hope you enjoy being ripped to shreds putties." Ashley said.

All of the rangers attacked and defeated the putties.

"Nice one liners punks." The monster said.

"well luckly for you we got a few more for you." Steven said.

"Let's bring em together." Steven said.

T rex Blaster." The rangers said.

"FIRE!" Steven said.

"That is just how I like my monsters Crispy with the side of finished." Steven said.

"Grow monster grow!" Rita said.

The monster grew.

"We need Dino Power NOW!" the Rangers said.

The Zords rushed towards the battle.

"HA!" Steven and the others jumped into their zords.

"Its Dino Megazord time." Steven said.

"the zords combined into the Megazord.

"Now lets see if you can handle this." Devin said as he made the Megazord punch the monster.

"Or this." Becky said giving the monster a kick.

"or these!" Ashley and Troy said giving him the one two combo.

The monster Staggered.

"DINO MEGAZORD POWER SWORD SUPER SLASH BITE THIS ONE !" Steven said.

The Megazord dealt the finishing blow.

"Nice job team!" Steven said.

"Yeah WHOOHO!" Devin said.

"That was awesome." Ashley said.

Becky ran and hugged Steven.

"This was great." Becky said.

"Cool." Troy said.

Meanwhile on the moon.

"I GOT A HEADACHE!" Rita said.

"My empress I have the girl may we begin brain washing her." Goldar said.

"Yes go we need all the help we can get." Rita said.

Back on earth.

"Lets go to the command center I'm sure Zordon will want to talk to us." Steven said.

The rangers placed their hands on their belt buckles and teleported to the command center.

"RANGERS!" Zordon said.

"Hello Zordon I'm sure Genie has told you who we are." Steven said.

"Yes Steven Johnston I know who you five are." Zordon said.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi" Alpha 5 said.

"Hey Alpha!" Steven said hugging the little robot.

"thank you red ranger." Alpha said.

"Alpha Rita will eventually unleash her evil green ranger we need defenses against the ranger maybe not allowing his coin's energy to come here." Devin said.

"Its not simple Devin." Zordon said.

"Well in the show the evil green ranger teleported into the command center and ripped out cords to make contact with Zordon impossible." Steven said.

"So maybe reinforce the panels with an force field." Troy said.

"No the Ranger will break through it." Ashley said.

"I got it, Zordon maybe what we need is a new power ranger." Steven said.

"How will that help." Troy said.

"Well if Zordon is making a new ranger he will transfer his energy to another tube rendering Rita's plan null and void.

"Who will take on the power." Zordon said.

"I will its my fault Rita is free and I will do anything to correct it." Steven said.

"So we need a new red ranger." Becky said.

"I can help with that." A man walked out.

"Jason oops sorry Austin St John." Steven said.

"No No call me Jason I like it." Jason said.

Ok Zordon how do I transfer the power." Steven said.

"hand Jason your power coin." Zordon said.

"Here man." Steven placed his power coin into Jason's hand

"Now Jason you know by now the oath." Zordon said.

"Yes Zordon, I Jason vow to not reveal my identity as a power ranger and never morph unless rita gives me no choice, and only use my power weapons for defense." Jason said.

"Good luck Jason." Steven said.

"Thanks bud." Jason said.

"Steven if you may please go down below so you may begin your transformation." Zordon said.

"Yes." Steven said entering the elevator to go down.

**So Jason Scott Lee returns to replace Steven as the Red ranger but will Steven's plan of having Zordon be in another place when the green ranger attacks work or will Rita win stay tuned to Real Life MMPR**


	3. Green with Evil: Dicovery

Real life MMPR Chapter 3: Real life Green with evil the discovery

Jason and Devin were struggling to carry shopping bags of the two female rangers ahead of them.

"Even Kim wasn't this much of a shopaholic." Jason thought to himself.

"Troy help." Devin said

"Not going to happen I carried my sister's shopping bags for years." Troy said.

"Man I wish Steven were here." Devin said.

"You heard what he said he needs to ascend to White Ranger Status to correct his mistake of bringing Rita into this world." Jason said.

"I know its just that he was the one who told them enough is enough if they shop anymore they are to carry all of their bags." Devin said.

"Yeah I remember that." Becky said thinking of her boyfriend.

"Now he is not here to make us do that come on one more store." Ashley said.

"You said that four stores ago I can't go on oh waiter check please." Devin said collapsing in the middle of the store.

The three teens laughed at Devin as Jason helped him up.

Meanwhile in the command center.

"Alpha how soon will Steven be ready for battle." Zordon said.

"Two hours at least." Alpha said.

Meanwhile on the moon.

"Goldar release our Green Ranger." Rita said.

"Yes right away." Goldar said.

Goldar walked into a girls room.

"Empress Rita commands you to attack Athens PA and rid the world of the Power Rangers." Goldar said.

"If my empress wishes that I must obey." Tara said.

Tara teleported out in a green streak.

Meanwhile back at the mall.

Tara appears and grabs her morpher.

"Its morphin Time." Tara said.

"Dragonzord!" Tara said

The Evil Green Ranger laughed as she blasted the store the rangers were just in.

"Hey that is my favorite store!" Becky screamed at the green ranger.

"Alright guys it's morphin Time!" Jason said.

"Masadon." Troy said.

"Pterodactyl." Becky said.

"Triceratops." Devin said.

"Saber tooth Tiger." Ashley said.

"Tyrannosaurs." Jason said

The five rangers took fighting poses.

"My empress commands that I destroy you all I will enjoy this especially you Pink Ranger for you stole my man." Tara said.

"Tara is that you." Becky said.

"Oh so you do remember me." Tara said.

"Steven was never yours he loves me." Becky said

Jason brought out his power sword.

"The first Evil Green Ranger was defeated and you will be too." Jason said.

"That was a TV show dumbass." Tara said playing her Dragon Dagger.

Jason slashed his sword at Tara but a shield stood between his sword and tara.

"You really think Rita doesn't know how the last Green Ranger was defeated." Tara said.

"Actually we were counting on it." Jason said.

"See we knew she picked a ranger and we planned in case you show up." Devin said.

"Zordon is nowhere near where he was before so you can't fuck the system to make us lose contact with him." Ashley said.

"Steven knew Everything that she would do maybe because he has a psychic connection to her since he set her free or something." Becky said.

"So we know all of your tricks." Troy said.

"And how to counter them." Jason said.

"That's what you think." Tara swung her dagger sending the rangers flying against the wall.

"You forget I know your tricks as well I studied your fights I know how you flow as a team." Tara said.

Jason got up.

"until next time rangers." Tara left the mall.

"Damn it we need to be ready for the next battle." Jason said.

"Yeah and with Steven out of commission until his new powers are here we are sitting ducks." Devin said.

Suddenly they heard two people whistling.

Those Two people ran up to them.

"Dad aunt Jo you got your powers back." Devin said.

"Yep lets get you kids back to your command center ." Jo said.

The rangers and the Beetleborgs appeared in the command center.

"She is tough." Devin said.

"Don't worry son it gets easier." Drew said.

"We need your other friends Josh and Roland." Devin said.

"Josh lost his powers for good and if we bring his powers back Shadowborg will return." Jo said.

"And Roland doesn't want to take this on again." Drew said.

"Flabber, Genie!" Becky yelled.

Both of the mystic creatures appeared.

"Ah I see you guys found the kids ok." Flabber said.

"Could you bring Roland and Josh here." Becky asked Genie.

"Yes I can but Steven told me not to grant your wishes unless you are absolutely sure." Genie said.

"Yes I'm sure." Becky said.

Genie rubbed his hands together and pulled the two men from where they were to the command center.

"No hon I'm going to a meeting at Drew's house no I'm not going to suit up again I swear." Roland said.

"Roland turn around." Josh said.

Roland turned and saw Jo and Drew in their Beetleborg forms.

"On second thought hon I'm suiting up." Roland said.

Roland hung his phone up.

"Why did you bring us here." Josh said.

"we are restoring your powers." Jason said.

"If you bring mine back you risk bringing Shadowborg back too." Josh said.

"Actually he won't be a problem." A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you." Drew asked.

"Steven called and asked if I could take the mantle of the good Shadowborg." The man said.

"Trip!" Josh said.

"Yep I changed since we were kids and I think I'm ready to help out." Trip said.

"Rangers Rita sent a monster to attack and her green ranger as well." Zordon said.

"Alright team Lets Beetle Up." Drew said.

The Beetleborgs morphed and were ready for action.

"Its Morphin Time." Jason said.

"Masadon." Troy said.

"Pterodactyl." Becky said.

"Triceratops." Devin said.

"Saber tooth Tiger." Ashley said

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason said.

The rangers and Beetleborgs split up the rangers took on the Green Ranger the Borgs took on the monsters.

"Tara you are going to pay." Jason said.

"I like the other Red Ranger Better Where is he hiding." Tara said.

"Try behind you." Steven said delivering a good kick to her skull.

"Ahhh." Tara turned and saw Steven wearing a white shirt and shorts.

"You have no power." Tara said.

"That's What you Think." Jason said.

"Its Morphin Time." Steven brought out his new Power Coin.

"TIGERZORD!" Steven roared.

The White Ranger has arrived." Steven said striking a pose.

"White Ranger might I add that the Green Ranger's Dagger is a fake." Saba said.

"Just as I was thinking Saba." Steven said .

"So you really are going to fight me." Tara smiled behind her visor.

"Guys Get the Zords and help the Beetleborgs I will take green over here." Steven said.

"Right We need Dino Power NOW!" Jason said.

Tara attacked Steven. The two Rangers were even blow for blow.

"You Know Better than I that Tommy's Legacy is the strongest power known to Ranger kind." Tara said.

"You aren't at full power." Steven shattered the fake Dragon Dagger.

"NOOOOO!" Tara fell to her knees the power left her making her appear in her civilian form.

"Maybe you should of realized that White always trumps Green." Steven said powering down.

Tara looked confused "You are white I saw you morph into red that's what I last remember." Tara said.

Steven picked up the green Dragon coin.

"According to my readings White Ranger that coin is a fake designed by rita to keep her evil Green Ranger." Zordon said over the communicator.

Steven snapped the coin in half with his strength.

"Zordon I know where the real one is." Steven said.

"Its with the only person that coin knows, Jason David Frank." Steven said.

"You need to get that coin from him before he discovers that coin can give him powers." Zordon said.

"Like that's going to be easy I go up to his house and say what. I need to see the Green Dragon Coin prop you got as a gift from Saban because its real and can morph you." Steven said.

"No you need to get it." Zordon said.

"I'm not stealing it." Steven said.

"um Steven I don't mean to interrupt but WE NEED HELP!" Devin said.

"Its Morphin Time." Steven said.

"Tigerzord." Steven said.

"I need Tigerzord Power Now!" Steven said to saba.

The tiger zord ran into the battle field.

"Yeah alright guys look It's Steven." Becky said.

"Tigerzord Megazord Formation." Steven said.

Steven's Megazord stood next to the other Megazord.

"Great he gets his own Megazord that's just what he needs his own ego trip." Ashley said.

"Mega ton slash." Steven said.

His Megazord destroyed the monster.

"You guys your Megazord is damaged, You Need Thunder zord power now to deal with the final monster." Steven said.

"Masadon Lion Thunder zord power." Troy said at random.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power." Becky said.

"Triceratops unicorn Thunder zord power!" Devin said getting the hint.

"Saber tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder zord power." Ashley said.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder zord power." Jason said.

The Dino Megazord Shifted into the Thunder Megazord.

"My Turn it's a new one White Tiger Chimera Thunder zord Power." Steven said.

Steven's Megazord Shifted into his own Thunder Megazord.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Steven said.

"Thunder Cannon FIRE!" All the rangers said.

The Last monster was destroyed.

Back at the command center.

"Steven how did we get the Thunderzords." Devin said.

"While you guys went shopping Alpha and I jerry rigged your zords to shift into the thunderzords one of my best ideas." Steven said.

"And your zord it never had a thunderzord form." Jason said.

"I made that one personally I didn't even tell alpha." Steven said.

The rangers laughed.

"Steven you need to get that coin." Zordon said.

"Why are you so nervous Zordon." Devin said.

Steven saw the flyer.

"Because Morphicon Jason David Frank has the real Green Dragon coin and he is going to discover the coin's true power along with everyone else because there is a morphing tribute where all the rangers morph if he activates that coin rita can easily take over his mind." Steven said.

Becky gasped.

Steven strapped on his communicator "Come on Guys lets go to Morphicon." Steven said.

"Right." Jason said.

"ok" Ashley said.

"Lets do this." Becky Devin and Troy Said.

All six rangers teleported out

**End of Chapter Will JDF discover that his coin is real or will the rangers save the day.**


End file.
